


Fighting With My Teammates

by VIP_Shadow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIP_Shadow/pseuds/VIP_Shadow
Summary: This story deals with how conflicts within the team can come about.





	1. Chapter 1

Featuring an Oc named Charice who works with the team-

Human/No powers  
Codename: Shadow  
Attire: Literally, the idea I had for her look is how Dick got gear for his team to wear in season 3. So basically that, with her mask on.  
Status: Single.  
Best Friends: Rose, Vigil, Jason, Conner, Roy  
Close family members: Batfam/Kent Fam. Jason especially (He's her older brother), Connor and Roy treat her the same way. 


	2. Chapter 1

Charice woke up from her room in the cave and heard things being tossed around. She got up and ran towards the practice room where the shouting was getting louder. Jason and Dick were holding Rose and Cassie back. Dick was holding Cassie back from behind while Conner held her shoulders, standing in front of her. 

 **Conner:** “ **Cass Enough!** ”

 **Cassie:**  “ **BITCH**!” She shouted over at Rose. 

Rose, however, just glared at her. Jason was back hugging her and he felt her body heat up. Rose didn’t say anything back because honestly, she was done with her shxt. Bart was standing in front of her, ready to run and take Rose away if the fight continued. Charice shook her head.

 **Charice:** “ _Un-_ **FUCKING-BELIEVABLE. ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?** ”

Charice looked around the practice room and it was trashed. She worked so hard with some of the league to design it in order to help all of them train and use the room. Kaldur, Garth, M’gann, Artemis, and Jamie came into the room and their faces were shocked. 

 **Charice:**  “ **TEAM MEETING. NOW**.” She looked over at Cassie and said, “ _Conner take Cassie to the meeting room first._ ”

Cassie scoffed in disbelief, “ _You know what rookie_ -”

 **Conner:**  “ _I think you heard your leader speak. Let’s go_.”

The two of them lead Cassie out to their meeting room and after, Jason and Bart took Rose too while the remaining of the people followed. Charice took one last look at the training room, took a picture and quickly sent a text message to her Uncle Bruce. She took a deep breath and quickly headed to the meeting room. Once she got there, the room was tense. Rose was just as pissed off as Cassie was annoyed. Charice then crossed her arms and walked in front of the table. 

 **Charice:**  “ _I think we need to re-learn how to respect each other around here_.”

 **Cassie:** “ **Tell the walking mood swing that!** ”

 **Charice:** “ _I wasn’t finished_ ” She glared at her as Cassie also glared back, “ _The point is: We’re on a team. We’re on a team that’s consisted of different people, different backgrounds, different species I might add, and we all have our own personal problems. Cassie Idk what the hell is wrong with you, but you keep pointing out how Rose is a certain way. But when it’s someone else who also has different perspectives than yours, like when you’re with Jason, you’re totally fine and you respect him. Jason and I are close, but I don’t agree with everything he does nor does he allow certain behavior around me. Why are you guys always fighting? I also know you’re complaining to Tim and Dick about Rose. What you’re doing can also be accounted for defamation of character and if the things you’re saying are true why would you expose certain information like that without anyone’s consent? It’s not our business and if there is something that we need to know, this isn’t how you’re supposed to go about it._ ”

Cassie didn’t say anything but she was still annoyed at how she’s being talked to. 

 **Charice:** “ _Also, if you’re so concerned about me being a leader because I’m a so-called rookie, we can have a vote when everyone’s awake and ask them to assign someone else. The reason why I’m leading you and the others is that I work hard. I’m tired of all of this fighting. I need you two to get along_.”

Charice looked at Rose and frowned, “ _I also know you have been trying to purposely injure Cassie during practices. Bart has been telling me when I’m not around. I get it. I get it you’re angry but Rose ,you’re better than this and Jase you better not tell her to do such a thing_.”

 **Jason:**  “ _Uh. wow? I don’t? You know how many times I have to calm Rose down not to kill Wondergirl? But you have a point. I also have heard what Cassie has been saying and honestly, I’m not being biased because of my girlfriend; but, Cass this isn’t you.._.”

Bart commented, “ _Idk why but you two really need to get along. I have to side with Jason on this Cass. What you’ve been doing lately is so not crash_.”

Kaldur sighed, “ _What do you suppose the consequences should be Charice? You lead their team._ ”

Charice sighed, “ _I need you girls in a counseling session. And also... Cassie, you can leave this team and join Conner’s. It’s literally not that hard. I can keep you two out of mission’s but we need both of you in whatever the league or we, have to execute missions. I would honestly prefer to hold the whole team on a break to re-evaluate how we communicate and work together.. but Cass, I just think you could probably do better on someone else’s team. Because the way you’re looking at me, you not only have a problem with Rose but with me as a Leader because you’re the Veteran_.”

Cassie scoffed, “ _Fine. Put me with Tim_.” She got up and left the room angry and they all sighed. M’gann and Artemis went out to follow her leaving the rest in the room. Rose breathed in and out and covered her face as she started crying. She was at her boiling point where she was so angry she cries. Everyone decided to leave her and Jason alone and left the room. 

Jason sighed and pulled her close. Rose hugged him and screamed. 

 **Jason:**  “ _Babe... I’m sorry you’re going through all of this. Why didn’t you tell me?_ ”

Rose just shook her head furiously and started to sob. She was so angry, her body was still burning. So Jason slowly pulled her away from him gently and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He then proceeded to kiss her tears away and gave one more kiss on her left cheek.

Jason looked down at her and smiled, “ _You’re one of the strongest people I know. Don’t let her get to your head. What she’s been doing isn’t right but I want you to know that you’re not what she says. Okay? You know yourself. You know who you are and you know I’m always going to be here for you_.”

Rose then wiped the rest of her tears away and breathed slowly, before speaking, “ _Jase.. can.. we please go away tomorrow.. please.._ ”

Jason nodded, “ _We’ll go away tomorrow. I promise_.” He leaned in and kissed her and they both embraced each other again for a few moments. 

Charice was still outside the meeting room and Conner walked back to her and motioned her to follow him to the living room. 

 **Charice:** “ _I just wanted to know if Rose was okay_.”

 **Conner:** “ _Yeah.. I know._.” He smiled and hugged her, “ _I’m proud of you_.”

Charice sighed, “ _Really? Because I know I was biased but.. I’m not stupid and I know what’s been going on okay. It’s not okay. But I know Cassie well enough and I know she wouldn’t act like this towards someone. She’s one of the kindest people I know.. And I know Rose wasn’t right for attempting to injure Cassie during training sessions and they keep fighting I just.. I honestly don’t know what’s going to make them get along. I don’t get it. Conner, we’re all different. We all have our personal issues, why.. why would she talk about her like that? We’re all a team we don’t harm anyone or make someone feel isolated.. this isn’t what a team is and_.” She groaned, “ _Maybe.. maybe I’m not cut out to be a leader.._ ”

Just then, Jason and Rose came into the kitchen. The girls looked at each other and hugged. 

 **Charice:**  “ _Are you okay?_ ”

 **Rose:**  “ _I will be. Tomorrow we’re going to our lake. Is that okay Boss?_ ”

Charice shook her head smiling, “ _Go. Take as long as you need._ ”

 **Jason:** “ _Proud of you for handling that_.”

 **Charice:**  “ _Ugh. I feel like A Bitch. I just.. I don’t get it.. unless Cassie tells me the reason why for her behavior I just.. still, don’t understand. But Rose I understand how you’re feeling but I know that during practices about how you two are fighting and I can’t allow anyone injuring anyone else on the team. I can’t._ ”

 **Rose:** “I _know. I just.. I’m so fed up with her.. she’s such a Bitch_.” She started crying again and they all gave her a group hug, “ _ **I know it’s not an excuse but I can’t stand her.. I can’t stand her! I fucking hate her so much! If everyone really didn’t want me here then why didn’t anyone say so!?**_ ”

Charice hugged her tighter, “ _We want you here Rose. I want you here. I need my Pisces sister here. You’ve been through with me so much and I can’t imagine our team without you. We’re going to resolve this, okay? I promise._ ”


	3. Chapter 2

“ _Goodmorning Team_.”

The crew all looked at Charice as she scanned the people in the room. The mentors standing behind her team: Superboy, Aqualad, Tempest, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, Troia, Starfire, and Nightwing. The team sitting before her: Ravager, Impulse, Static, Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, and Blue Beetle. 

Charice took a deep breath, “ _I want to address some things regarding this team. First, I want to remind everyone that since I was chosen to Lead this team, I’ve held some things that I thought to be important: Communication is one thing. We need to talk to each other in order for us to work well together because we’re part of the League to help them. Understanding is another thing. We’re a team that communicates with each other and we rely on each other. We should be talking to each other not fighting one another. Inclusiveness. Look at us: we’re different right? Straight, Gay, Male, Female,  Atlantean, Amazon, Green skin, Blue Armor, Powers, no Powers, and so on. It’s not just our team that’s different but the other teams as well. Kaldur’s Team, Tim’s Team, Conner & M'gann's Team, and the rest of the freaking Justice League. Billy Batson is the youngest member and he’s still included and not excluded because of who he is_.”

Kaldur commented, “ _That is tru_ e.” Her team turned her back to him, “ _We are all different. That shouldn’t stop us from getting along._ ”

**Charice:** “ _We all have issues as well, “Her team looked back at her, “We have personal problems and we need to not only understand that but respect that. What I’ve been hearing and have seen from last night is that there’s been fighting_ ,” Everyone looked at Rose and Cassie, “ _I heard that there’s rumors or.. information being spread without consent. I also know that not everyone was happy about me being Leader. I’ve heard the talk that goes about me too. Just because I’m close with Conner, Jason, the Roy’s, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Clark did not mean anything for me earning my position to lead you. Despite the rumors, I don't know how many times I have to prove that I've earned my place_.” She sighed, looking down, and was about to tear up but she quickly blinked to refocus on her team, “ _So. There’s been fighting. There have been opinions about me as well. I am not going to suspend the team from missions. I talked to two of you individually and you both will be in counseling sessions. Next, I will ask you this: Does this Team want a new leader?_ ”

Virgil looked at her in surprise, “ _Chair you’re a great leader._ ”

**Charice: “** _But Virgil, I know that not everyone liked how I got my position. So, I think we can take a vote if you guys still want me to lead, or.. if you guy’s don’t want me on this team anymore.. I’m fine working with just Conner, Will, Roy, Jason, Rose, and you on separate missions,_ ” she looked at the rest of her team, _“But before we do any re-arranging, we need to talk. So what do you guys want?_ ”

-

Miss Martian linked everyone up, aside from Charice’s Team as they all discussed in their own thoughts on how they felt about this situation.

Donna- ‘ _I kept trying to talk to Cassie but...she just doesn’t like Rose.. however, it wasn’t right for Cass to be talking about her like that.._.’

Conner- ‘ _Charice also told Rose that she can’t injure people on their team and she’s right..._ ’

Kaldur- ‘ _The training room is a complete mess, I can only hope the counseling sessions will work for the two_.’

Kor’i-  _‘I feel bad for Charice... she really has done so well with this team. I’ve heard a lot about other’s opinions on her current position and it’s not the most positive_ ’

Red- ‘ _We have to keep checking on her to make sure she’s okay, no one else on her team knows her as well as some of us do, except for Virgil and Rose_ ’

Arsenal- ‘ _We’re still going to Jason’s after this right?_ ’

Red- ‘ _Yeah, he said we’re going to convince her to come to the lake with us_.’

Dick- ‘ _You guys are going to the Lake?_ ’

Conner- ‘ _Yeah. Rose is going to cool off and we’re going to take some time to spend time and go together too._ ’

Garth- ‘ _Mind if I join?_ ’

Conner, Red, Arsenal & Dick- ‘ **NO!** ’

The team then all looked at Nightwing confused. Conner and Both Roy’s gave him a ‘ _ **wtf**_ ’ look and Batgirl, Starfire and Troia gave him a small smile. 

-

**Charice:**  “ _Kaldur._ ”

The team standing up looked at them, snapping away from their thoughts. 

**Charice:**  “ _I’m resigning this position.. and possibly this team._.”

**Rose:**  “ _Charice you don’t have to do this_.”

**Bart:** “ _Yeah we like you on this team._ ”

**Virgil:**  “ _And you know more than anyone that you do a good job_.”

**Jamie:** “ _We work really well together too._ ”

Lagoon and Cassie didn’t say anything as Charice sighed, “ _But this group really works well together. I also_ **can’t** _please_ **everyone**.” She looked directly at Lagoon and Cassie and stood in front of them, “ _I’m giving up my position, you all decide if you need me on the team or not. We can meet next week. Dismissed_.”

Most of the people left the room except for Kaldur, Conner, the Roy’s, Virgil, and Rose. 

Charice sighed, “ _So I guess, we’re all going to the Lake?_ ”

Arsenal placed his mechanical arm around her, “ _You have no choice but to come with us._ ”

She smiled and all of them left the cave and got ready for their mini vacation.

 

* * *

 

Later on, the rest of the Batfamily came returned to the Batcave after patrol. 

Tim sighed, “ _Man, I wish we were at the Lake_.”

**Stephanie:**  “ _Same, it’s so annoying that Jason went without us_.”

**Damian:**  “ **TT** _. He wouldn’t want us to be there anyway._ ”

**Cassie:**  “ _He’d want me there, but not you_.”

Damian glared at her and Cassie shrugged, it was true anyway.

**Duke:** “ _Man, I miss the Lake, it was so much fun the last time we went, but I heard there were issues with the 5th Team_.”

Cassie crossed her arms, “ _Rose isn’t okay..I feel bad for her..._ ”

**Stephanie:**  “ _But.. are all those things Wonder Girl said about her true?_ ”

Tim shook his head, “ _We’re not having this discussion_.”

“ _He’s right._ ” Nightwing, Batgirl and Starfire entered. 

**Dick:**  “ _Now go upstairs and get ready for Dinner, Alfred said Jason cooked for us before he left. he’s heating up the food right now_.”

They left leaving Dick and Kor’i alone. Kor’i frowned as he turned to her and asked what’s wrong. 

**Kor’i:** “ _Dick, you have feelings for her_ ,” Dick looked at her confused, “ _I don’t have to say her name, you know who I’m talking about. When Garth asked to come to their vacation with them, you reacted._ ”

Dick shook his head, “ _No. It’s not like that Kor. It’s just me and Chair used to be close too. I’m just being protective as they are. Even though she hasn’t talked to me in a while, and we fight a lot, it still doesn’t mean I don’t worry about her. I’m just glad Jason’s been there for her.. I.. just know how she is as a person..and I know Garth likes her but.. he also has someone else that he loves... I don’t want her to get hurt_.”

Batgirl shook her head, “ _You can’t fool yourself to fool us Dick_.”

**Dick:** “ _I’m not-_

Alfred came into the cave and told them that Dinner was ready, so he leads Kori upstairs to change in his room and join the rest of the family. Batgirl shook his head and followed shortly. Sam Young then stopped by and she greeted her boyfriend with a kiss and they both went to join the rest of the family to eat.

* * *

Back at the Lake, everyone was surrounded around the fire. Rose was sitting in Jason’s lap and he was feeding her. Both of them cuddled close and Jason kissed her forehead.

**Jason:**  “ _So, you feeling a little better._ ”

Rose cupped his face and kissed him, “ _I feel the most happiest with you around._ ”

Jason kissed her back, “ _I Love You_.”

Everyone groaned at their pda and decided to eat inside the cabin, leaving the two alone. Jason and Rose laughed and continued to enjoy their company. 

Rose then sighed, “ _Jase.. am I that bad of a person to cause all this mess? With the team I worked with? It caused Charice to remove herself as the leader_.”

**Jason:**  “ _Rose, you’re not a bad person. You’ve worked hard with the team. What Charice did, was her own personal decision. She was dealing with people talking behind her back also. She also will back you up no matter what and you know that. You two are the closest friends I’ve ever seen_.”

**Rose:**  “ _It still makes me think that... it’s all my fault_.” She got up and walked a little closer to the fire, “ _I just can’t stand Cassie._ ”

Jason got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Jason:** “ _I’m sorry she’s given you such a hard time... honestly when I heard about what she was saying about you, I couldn’t believe it. She’s actually one of the nicest people I know but... what she was doing to you Babe, it was wrong. That’s why Charice had to point out Cassie was wrong_.”

Rose teared up, “ _I’m not like her, I’m not someone who just pleases everyone and act like I’m better than anyone. I constantly am learning every day to change and better myself. When she was talking about me, I just_ **snapped!** _I know I shouldn’t be attempting to injure her during training practice but **I’m sick of it Jay.**   **I’m so fucking done with her shit and her bitch ass will not apologize, she won’t**._” 

Rose turned around and cried on him as Jason just held her. 

**Jason:** “ _It’s going to be okay babe. Whatever she says is bullshit. I know that Bart knows that, Charice knows that, and a lot of us do. My job right now is to make sure you’re okay and remind you how amazing you are. You’re loved, Rose. You have me and other people who support you._ ”

Just then, the crew came out of the Cabin and joined the group hug. 

**Red:**  “ _You got us, Rose. And Lian. She’s coming by tomorrow with Artemis and she can’t wait to see you_.”

**Conner:**  “ _No one’s going to keep you down with us around._ ”

**Arsenal:** “ _No one messes with you, aside from me._ ”

**Virgil:**  “ _We’re family_.”

**Charice:**  “ _Sisters, remember?_ ” 

* * *

 That night, Jason decided to take Rose through the forest while the rest of the crew were asleep in the Cabin.

**Rose:**  “ _Jase, where are you taking me?_ ”

**Jason:**  “ _Almost there_.”

They kept walking for a few more steps until Rose saw a smaller cabin. When Jason opened the door, inside there was one bed and candles everywhere. She saw a small tray of food on the table and matching robes on the bed bench. Rose couldn’t help but smile as they went inside. Rose turned to him after he closed the door and he immediately kissed her. They both crashed down on the bed and Rose started laughing as he kissed her cheek.

**Rose:** “ _Jase, we just got here. How did you have the time to set all this up?_ ”

Jason hovered over her and smirked. He then gave her a peck on her lips and said, “ _I’ve missed us._ ”

Rose smiled, “ _Yeah.. I do too. You’re busy with Bizarro, Roy, Starfire, and Artemis_.”

**Jason:** “Y _ou and your Team._ ”

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, “ _So what are you waiting for?_ ”

Jason smirked and as they were about to kiss, the door opened to reveal Dick and Kori who came in. Jason and Rose looked over at them, confused.

**Jason:** “ _The fuck you’re doing here Dick?_ ”

**Dick:** “ _I could say the same to you Jay, aren’t you guys at the other Cabin?_ ”

Jason stood up and Rose sat up on the bed. 

Kor’i gave Rose a smile and sat next to her and hugged her, “ _Are you okay?_ ”

**Rose:** “ _Thanks Kor’i, I’m feeling much better._ ”

**Jason:**  “ _Kor’i, I Love you, but why are you guys here?_ ”

**Kor’i:** “ _Dick wanted to go to the Lake also_.”

**Dick:**  “ _All of us actually, Tim and the rest are in the Cabin we thought you two were in and I told Kor’i there was this one_.”

Jason groaned, “ _You brought the_ **rugrats** _here_ **too** _? **Great**._”

Kor’i looked around the room and giggled, “ _Jason I didn’t know you could be this romantic?_ ”

**Jason:**  “ _Hey, I can be romantic_.”

Rose sighed, “ _I guess we should go back._ ”

**Jason:** “ _What? No-_ ”

Rose got up and kissed his lips and turned to Kor’i, “ _Goodnight Kor._ ”

Rose then dragged Jason out of the cabin and they started to walk their way back. Jason groaned and started to blame Dick for ruining their night. 

Rose laughed, “ _Jase, it’s not a big deal._ ”

Jason whined, “ _Babe! That cabin was for_ **us** _! You just let_ **them** _take it._ ”

Rose then pulled him into a heated kiss and Jason pulled her body close to his.

Rose then whispered in his ear, “ _Follow me_.”

Rose then went towards the lake and took off her sweater, she looked back at Jason and smirked. Jason smiled and ran towards her, picked her up and they both jumped in and stayed awake for a long time. They both went back to the fire and cuddled to keep warm. 

**Rose:** “ _See, you’re not mad anymore are you?_ ”

Jason kissed her desperately before letting go, “ _Okay. But next time, we’re kicking them out._ ”

Rose pecked his lips, “ _Deal._ ” 


	4. Chapter 3

Vigril was sitting down in front of the lake, deep in thought. It wasn’t long before Charice walked up and sat down next to him. She linked their arms and leaned her head on him.

Virgil smiled, “ _Hey_.”

**Charice:**  “ _Moded_?”

**Virgil:**  “ _A Little_.”

Charice sighed, “ _Did Uncle Jefferson ever get back to your calls?_ ”

Virgil shook his head, “ _No. but then I found out he’s been doing missions with Dick. They’ve been helping out Halo, Forager, and Prince Conner Jr._ ”

They both laughed and she hugged onto his arm even tighter.

**Charice:**  “ _Maybe he needs a distraction after what happened? He’ll reach out to you Virg. I know he will_.”

**Virgil:**  “ _Yeah.._.”

Charice then got an idea, “ _You know there’s another cabin out here? Wanna take a hike and go? We can get away from everyone for a bit_.”

**Virgil:**  “ _Well...an adventure won’t hurt. Besides, I’ve had enough of Jason and Rose’s PDA. Now that Dick and_ Kor’i _are here too, there’s too much cheesiness going around_.” 

Charice nodded, “ _Let’s go_.”

The best friends packed a small backpack with essentials of water bottles, first aid kit, camera, two Polaroid cameras, and a photo book. They both left the main cabin and started to walk away from everyone. On their journey to the second cabin, they both admired the trees and plants around them. Virgil took some photos for her and Vise Versa. They made a couple stops to sit down and talk.

**Charice:**  “ _So, how's Frieda? Have you... told her how you felt?_ ”

Virgil shook his head, “ _I can’t tell her_.”

Charice smiled, “ _You will one day. And I’ve told you this before, she_   **likes**   _you back. She’s just probably as scared as you are_.”

Virgil smiled and shook his head, “ _I just... I don’t know. It’s like, if I tell her, what if.. things are different? What if we break up and we can’t be friends anymore? I don’t wanna lose our friendship you know? I don’t wanna lose her_.”

Charice nodded, “ _I get it. I fear every time thinking about, what if I lost any of you guys_.” 

**Virgil:**  “ _Tsk. Come On... You’re not gonna lose us._ ”

**Charice:**  “ _I hope not. I feel like... you guys been through so much with me in life_.”

Virgil sighs, “ _Look. What happened about the team, Rose and Cass...you know how professional and good you are. You’re the best leader we could ever have. Those rumors and everything didn’t stop you. You’re strong. You know this._ ” 

Charice nodded and held onto his hand as they both got up, and continued to walk on their journey to the cabin.

* * *

 

Lian was playing in the water with Jamie and Bart. She was giggling and splashing around. Dick, Conner, Will and Kor’i stood close by watching them. They smiled seeing Lian so happy.

**Kor’i:** “ _I Love seeing Lian so happy_.”

Will teased, “ _You ever think of having your own children_ Kor’i _?_ ”

Dick chocked from his drink, making her smirk at him. 

**Kor’i:** “ _I would love to have my own child one day_.”

Conner smirked, “ _Is that right? What do you think of having kids Dick?_ ”

**Dick:**  “ _I... I mean... there’s.. a time and place for that you know?_ ”

Kor’i laughed, “ _Dick we’re only teasing_.”

She then pulled him away from them as they sat down on the log near the campfire.

Red frowned, “ _You two never told Charice or Kor’i did you? About what happened when you guys went to the future?_ ”

Conner sighed, “ _I don’t want Charice to know. Not after what’s been happening. Those rumors around the tower, her giving up her own position, I don’t... I don’t want her to get heartbroken too early okay?_ "

Roy frowned, “ _But you miss Hannah. I know you and M’gann talk about it._ ”

Conner didn’t say anything, he turned his eyes back to Lian and remembered their encounter with her future self.

Conner smiled, “ _Lian’s going to do amazing things when she grows up_.”

Will smiled, “ _I’m glad she will be_.”

**Roy:**  “ _You still don’t want us to tell you who she grew up to become?_ ”

Will shook his head, “ _If I know anything about her future now, I won’t be able to let her go in my old age. I don’t want any spoilers. I want to enjoy watching her grow up. I’ll know what kind of person she’ll grow up to be by then_.”

* * *

As Virgil and Charice entered the Cabin, Virgil immediately jumped on the bed.

**Virgil:** “ _Man. I could get used to this. Nice Cabin_.”

Charice closed the door behind her, “ _I wouldn’t lay there if I were you. They most likely fucked when they came._ "

Virgil immediately got off the bed, " _Aww man. Gross. Of_ course _, they did_."

Charice shook her head and went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge and immediately gasped. 

**Charice:**  " _Jason stocked this fridge with Portos._ "

Virgil quickly ran over and grabbed a cheese roll, " _If we don't eat as much of this right now, Bart's going to finish it all._ "

**Charice:** " _You're righ_ t."

The two of them equally ate two cheese rolls and had to reluctantly place the box back into the fridge. 

**Charice:** " _It's so hard to resist_."

**Virgil:** " _You miss California?_ "

Charice nodded, " _Oh yeah. I do. Maybe if I ask Uncle Bruce we all can take a Disney trip with Lian? She'd love it._ "

Virgil and Charice sat on the couch and went through the pictures. 

**Charice:** “ _This one’s cute. You should give it to Frieda. Post this on_ insta _too_.”

**Virgil:** “ _I like that one, post that one_.”

The two were going through their photos and edited their photo album, while looking through the past photos, smiling and commenting at all the memories.

**Virgil:** “ _Oh man, when Bart thought it was okay to scare you guys. Lian cried so much. I died laughing when Cassie helped tie him and Jamie and hung them upside down on the roof_.”

Charice smiled, “ _Lian started laughing the whole night and we took so many pictures._ Aww _Lian’s back at the first cabin. We should have brung her too_.” 

**Virgil:** “ _She would have given us an excuse to finish all the cheese rolls_.”

Charice playfully hit his arm, “ _You are so… right._ Omg _Why didn’t we bring her over?_ ”

The two of them laughed and a small picture fell out of the photo book. 

Charice frowned and picked it up, “ _Now how did this photo get in here?_ ”

Virgil frowned, “H _ave you and…_ Barbara talked _about it? Since the party?_ ”

Charice teared up looking at the photo of her and Sam Young. She quickly blinked away the tears and gave it to Virgil.

**Charice:** “ _No. We don’t even talk… at least not ever since I saw them kiss at the party._ ”

**Virgil:** “ _I still can’t believe she didn’t tell you she was dating him_.”

Charice shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, “ _I don’t wanna think about it._ ”

**Virgil:** “ _You don’t want this picture anymore do you?_ ”

Charice shook her head and Virgil ripped it up and threw it in the trash.

She smiled, “ _You always have my back._ ”

**Virgil:** “ _Of course I do. Knowing that you also have my back, we should eat two more cheese rolls and bring the rest to the cabin before we finish them all._ ”

* * *

 

Jason set up the food and everyone got their own plates to eat. Lian ran to him and reached up so he could carry her. Jason smiled. He carried her and kissed her cheek making her giggle. 

**Jason:** “ _My sweet girl. You hungry?_ ”

She pointed to the food and he got her a plate. They went outside to sit down on the wooden table and saw Virgil and Charice finally come back with three Portos box’s.

Jason smirked and they brought them over to the table. Lian gasped and immediately opened one to grab her cheese roll. 

The three of them laughed as Charice pulled her into a hug, “ _Sweet Girl. How was your day hm?_ ”

She kissed her cheek but she was focused on the cheese roll. 

**Virgil:** “ _Ah_ ”

Lian looked at him and let him take a bit of the second cheese roll she was holding. He smiled and kissed her cheek. 

**Virgil:** “ _Thank You_.”

Jason laughed, “ _How many did you guys even eat?_ ”

**Virgil:** “ _Together? 6 in total_.”

**Jason:** “ _Dude I just got them_.”

**Virgil:** “ _And they’re going to get eaten up everyone right about… now_.”

Bart came out of the cabin and saw the boxes, “ **CHEESE ROLLS!** _Oh, wait-_

Everyone from the cabin moved Bart out of the way and grabbed what they could get. Charice, Virgil, and Jason laughed their heads off. 

Cassandra Cain went to hug Charice before getting two rolls. 

Charice smiled, “ _Miss me C?_ ”

Cassie nodded. 

**Will:** “ **OH MY GOODNESS!** ” Will walked toward them and had his hands placed on his hips as he looked at his daughter eating the cheese rolls, “ _Lian! You’re eating two cheese rolls? Save Daddy some._ ”

Lian looked up at him and shared her piece. Will smiled and took a bit out of it. 

**Will:** “ _Thank You. But you still have to finish the food your Uncle Jason cooked._ ”

He then took her from Jason and began to feed her. 

Jamie took a cheese roll and sat down next to Virgil, “ _Man._ Jay _you’re the best. I love these._ ”

**Jason:** “ _Enjoy them while you can. They’ll be gone after this. Chair, Virg, I’ll get your guy’s food_.”

Charice and Virgil thanked them and continued on a conversation with the people at the table. 

Bart sat next to Jamie and gave him a kiss before eating the cheese roll on his plate. 

Virgil and Charice groaned.

**Virgil:** “ _Man I forgot that you guys are being cheesy too._ ”

**Jamie:** “ _Well maybe if you would have asked Frieda out by now, you’d be cheesy with your girlfriend too._ ”

**Bart:** “ _And maybe if Charice actually lowered her standards on men she could have a boyfriend too._ ”

Charice scoffed, “ _Wow._ ”

Jason came back with three plates and they all were eating and everyone ended up hanging out.

* * *

 

Bart and Jamie were sitting together near the fire as Tim walked up to join them. 

**Tim:** “ _Hey guys._ ”

Both of them looked at Tim and frowned, they knew he was moded.

**Jamie:** “ _So you’ve been thinking about it huh?_ ”

**Bart:** “ _Are you… planning to break up with Cassie?_ ”

Tim didn’t answer and just stared at the fire. Both of them sat next to Tim and placed their arms around him. 

**Tim:** “ _I.. I’m such a bad friend aren’t I? I’m also a bad brother_.”

Bart and Jamie didn’t say anything. They just sat there in more silence as Jason and Dick were standing behind them not too far of, listening to what Tim said. 

Dick sighed and looked at Jason who he knew was going to say something, but instead..

**Jason:** “ _Tim shouldn’t worry too much. We’ve known what was going on. T_ _he point of this mini vacation is to let Rose and Chair heal. The rest of her team needs to configure out what to do._ ”

**Dick:** “ _Jason, I’m glad you’ve been a better big brother to Charice and Bizarro than I ever was to you._ ”

**Jason:** “ _I’m still mad at you for taking the cabin. Goodnight Grayson._ ”

He walked away, leaving Dick standing there with a frown. 

**Will:** “ _So are you guys fighting too?_ ”

Dick turned around as Will walked towards him, coming back from swimming in the lake. 

**Dick:** “ _He hasn’t really talked to me in a while you know, not really. We haven’t had a real conversation about what’s really bugging him, not after we got back from the future._ ”

**Will:** “ _So you know about your daughters?_ ”

**Dick:** “ _I met them_ Will _… and… I just don’t understand why I would easily leave Hannah to.. Conner.._ ”

Will sighed, “ _Whatever the reason is. If you decide to have that girl, you need to be a better father to her when that time comes_.”

He walked away from him and entered the cabin. He saw Lian asleep in Rose’s arms and Rose asleep in Charice’s arms. Cassie was asleep on the floor against the couch, Roy in the middle of the floor and Virgil on the chair. Will couldn’t help but take their picture and posted on Facebook:

“ _Lian loves slumber parties. Aren’t they just the cutest bunch?_ ” With- Roy Harper, Vigril Hawkins, Cassie Wayne, Charice Kent Wayne, & Rose Wilson

 


End file.
